The present invention generally relates to a pen refill case, a kit and a method for using the same. More specifically, the present invention relates to a pen refill case, a kit and a method that assists consumers in storing and having particular pen refills available for various brands of pens produced by various manufacturers. In addition, the present invention provides a pen refill case, a kit and a method that provide particular refills along with various other components that may assist, for example, a consumer in refilling and/or cleaning a pen.
It is, of course, generally known to provide pen refills for replacement into pens capable of receiving replaceable refills after a pen has been depleted of ink. Often, however, it is difficult for a consumer to determine which refill or replacement is necessary to purchase for different types of pens. Further, consumers may have a variety of brands of pens, each brand of pen often requiring a different refill.
As a result, the consumer often purchases a refill that does not fit the pen for which the purchase was intended. Such an error creates labor costs for the retailer or other establishment to effect an exchange or return of the improperly purchased good. In addition, this error further causes frustration and additional time for the consumer to return or to exchange an erroneously purchased good. Further, when a consumer owns many different types of pens that use replacement refills, the consumer generally has to purchase each particular pen refill separately, perhaps even at different locations, which may cause the consumer to incur additional time and labor costs.
Moreover, a finite number of refills exist that may be used as a refill for virtually every known pen made by virtually any manufacturer. That is, any single refill may be used for a plurality of pens; therefore, providing a kit with a select number of refills may satisfy the needs that a consumer or other entity has to refill the pens available to them.
A need, therefore, exists for an improved pen refill case, a kit and a method for providing a plurality of pen refill components for a variety of types of pens in a single package.